


Morning Kisses

by mewkyun



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Random tbh, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewkyun/pseuds/mewkyun
Summary: hyeop just wants his daily morning kisses from his boyfriend yunseong.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Lee Hyeop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! I was bored so I decided to write a short fluffy hwanghyeop fic because there's literally no fanfics expect for that one that i love! I didn't edit it because I was tired so I'm sorry if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes :( please enjoy uwu sorry if it's bad in advance jsjs

  


  
yunseong wakes up to the sun shining brightly through their window and groans as his eyes sting, he takes a look at his boyfriend, hyeop who is fast asleep letting out soft snores while lying down on his tummy. yunseong admires his lovers face for a few minutes and coos at how cute he is when he's asleep, such as the way he holds on to a pillow while falling asleep or the way his legs wrap around yunseong's waist pulling him closer as an attempt to cuddle.

"stop staring at me i can feel your eyes piercing through my soul" hyeop tells yunseong in a soft tired voice as he rubs his eye trying to wake up, fully knowing it's too early to be awake.

"I can't even admire your cute face now baby?" yunseong responds jokingly. hyeop face immediately turns into dark red shade at the words cute and baby still not used to being called any type of affectionate names by yunseong. yunseong notices how flustered he gets when he call him petnames and giggles at the sight of his boyfriend being as red as the color of the monday to sunday stage outfits.

"you're so adorable babe" yunseong teases as he pinches hyeop's squishy cheeks while cooing knowing how cute his boyfriend is but also wanting to see how hyeop will react to the pet name he gave him.

"s-shut up" hyeop stuttered while pouting knowing he's being teased by yunseong. 

you would think that since yunseong captions anything hyeop does as "cute, adorable, pretty, and charming" that hyeop would be used to being babied by his boyfriend, but hyeop still blushes anytime yunseong compliments him or shows any type of physical and verbal affection.

after a few minutes of staring at each other's faces yunseong decides to put on a movie for them to watch. he ends up picking the horror movie 'a quiet place' since he's heard many good things about it, and felt like he should watch it with none other than his lover to be less scared.

during the movie yunseong remembers hyeop is a very timid person who is terrified of horror movies and hyeop ends up crying five minutes into the movie, tears streaming down his face after a certain part happened. he covers his eyes not wanting to watch anymore of the movie and softly asks yunseong to "turn the scary movie off please".

yunseong turns to hyeop and wipes away all the tears while comforting him repeating words such as "it's alright hyeopie I'm right here, I'll protect you" and "I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe with me" while stroking hyeop's soft hair and rubbing his nape. 

yunseong ends up changing it to hyeop's favorite disney movie 'meet the robinsons' to make him cheerful and to forget about the other movie. also knowing that hyeop had a huge crush on that one guy named 'wilbur' in the movie or whatever yunseong thought as he rolled his eyes knowing he's much better than an animated character. hyeop also kept on ranting during the movie about how he was positive "lewis and wilbur were dating in the movie or at least one was crushing".

during the movie hyeop and yunseong ended up playing footsies under the covers and they held hands while giggling loudly, but their eyes were never taken off of the screen.

it was only eleven am after the movie finished and, hyeop and yunseong's hands were still linked together tightly. they started staring into each others eyes lovingly hoping to fall asleep again but suddenly hyeop sat up quickly and shouted.

"I almost forgot!!!" hyeop said in a surprised tone to yunseong. yunseong cocked his head to the side not having a clue about what his boyfriend is talking about or what he forgot.

"where are my morning kisses" hyeop said in a cute tone with a pout forming on his lips. yunseong giggled at his boyfriend's realization and cupped hyeop's face in his hands and planted soft and wet pecks everywhere on hyeop's face to make him content.

"you missed a spot" hyeop said while giggling before he cupped yunseong's face and pressed a long deep kiss on their lips making both of their lips swollen.

yunseong turned into a dark shade of red being shocked but very pleased about what his boyfriend just did before cuddling hyeop to attempt to fall asleep again.

"I love you lee hyeop" yunseong whispered into hyeop's ear with a raspy voice

"I love you too hwang yunseong" hyeop managed to say before closing his eyes shut.

**Author's Note:**

> this was not the best thing I've written but i tried ksks sorry hwanghyeop nation
> 
> // 3/21/20   
> i reread it I'm so sorry it sucks 😭 wrote it at 3 am... I'm making another one and i will actually edit it dw


End file.
